A Breezy Day with Barney (in BarneyinHomer's Dreams)
A Breezy Day with Barney is the eighth video of the Barney and the Backyard Gang video series. It first aired in January 1, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang have a lot of fun of breezy thoughout the day! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Hinojosa) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Buster Songs # Barney Theme Song # Mr. Knickerbocker # The Having Fun Song # Mister Sun # The Wind Song # Jingle at the Window # My Kite # Ring Around the Rosie # The Exercise Song # Bubbles # Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay # London Bridge # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! # The Airplane Song # I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991 costume. * This video marked: ** The last video to have the Kids Eductainment Video logo. ** The first video to have a chubbier Barney, as well as the Season 1 Barney costume. The Barney costume gets updated: *** It is now made out of Antron fleece. *** The mouth mechanism is rare here, almost not present. *** Unlike the previous two suits, Barney has no tongue. *** The pupils are also smaller. *** Barney's stomach has no foam base near the bottom. *** His 8 green spots (3 large green spots and 5 small green spots) on his back got more lighter. *** His tail gets a little shorter. *** His feet are given a redesign. ** The first use of the 1991-1992 arrangement of I Love You. It was similar to the "Let's Be Healthy" version, except that some Proteus 2 instruments are added. ** The first time time David Joyner served as Barney's costume preformer ** One of the only BYG videos with the Barney doll from the opening (1990-1991). The others being "Let's Be Healthy", "Campfire Sing-Along" and "Let's Build with Barney". ** The fourth time we see Barney magically turn back into a doll. * After the Barney Theme Song, when the kids arrive at the backyard, the music is a combination of the opening bit from Rock with Barney and the opening bit from Hop to It. * Before the song, Mr. Knickerbocker starts, the Backyard Gang says that the Barney surprise is that it is like Mr. Knickerbocker can sometimes help out with surprises. * After the song, Mr Knickerbocker, * Before Barney comes to life, the kids count backwards from 10 to 1. * During a scene of the kids counting backyards from 10 to 1, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Barney, Mr. Tenagain and the kids ) is used. * The magic sparkles that Barney comes to life would later be used in "Number Fun with Barney", "Barney in Concert", "Rock with Barney" and "Let's Build with Barney" * When the kids say "SURPRISE!!!", Michael's "SURPRISE!!!" is taken from "The Queen of Make-Believe" (when it reveals Michael is inside the pretend robot), * When Barney says "Hi, everybody!", after he came to life, the sound was taken from "Playing it Safe". * When the kids say "BARNEY!!!", after he came to life, Michael's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "My Family's Just Right for Me!", Amy's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "A Day at the Beach (1988 video)", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Amy's 1990 voice, Tina's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "Rock with Barney (1991)", Luci's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "Campfire Sing-Along", Derek's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "The Exercise Circus! (1993)" and Adam's "BARNEY!!!" is taken from "Rock with Barney (1991)". * When the kids say "Hi, Barney!", after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "The Exercise Circus! (1993)". * During a scene of Barney greeting the Backyard Gang and the Backyard gang hugging him, the music from "Going Places!" (when Barney comes to life and the kids hugged him) is used. * Although this video was released in 1991, the end credit's copyright say 1990, which means this video is produced that year. Also, the back cover says it was made in that year. *Production and filming took place from November 21st-27th, 1990. Promotions It was first seen on a December booklet, along with the 1990 Barney plush. Product Guide Booklet Activity Booklet Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids go outside to see what the weather is) *Derek: (sniffs the air) Ahh, today's so great. It's a pretty sunny day! *Michael: Yes. And it's even more than that. *Tina: I know, we can play pretend! *Derek: Good idea. *Michael: So what are we waiting for? Let's go! *(they run off to get things from their clubhouse) *Derek: Look, I got Barney! *Amy: Michael and I got a parachute! *Tina: Luci and I got some jingling things. *Adam: And I got a airplane! *Michael: Now we all got our things we needed. We need to start playing. Are we ready to play? *All (except Michael): Yeah. *(they realize something) *Amy: Well, we can play with someone we know. *Michael: Who? *All: Barney. *Michael: Oh, right. In fact, we have a very special Barney surprise for us! *Amy: Correct. I love surprises! *Michael: * * * *(Music starts to the song, "Mr. Knickerbocker") Quote 2: * Amy: (after the song, "Mr. Knickerbocker") That was fun! Now we're ready for the Barney surprise! *Michael: That's right! We need to count backwards from 10 to 1. (to the viewers) Would you help us count backwards from 10 to 1? Good. Prepare for countdown! *All: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *(Barney comes to life, revealing his chubbier design) *Kids: SURPRISE!!! *Barney: Hi, everybody! *Kids: BARNEY!!! Hi Barney! (They all hugged him) *Barney: Guess what? *Michael: What, Barney? *Barney: I'm not skinner anymore, because I am chubbier. Thanks to a great surgery from my doctor. They put me to sleep with my hospital mattress, my , my , and my teddy bear. so I won't feel anything, til the pain was all gone. Previews 1991 Opening #FBI Warning Screen #Kids Eductainment Video logo (1989-1991) #Barney Fan Club promo #Barney and the Backyard Gang intro (1990 version) #A Breezy Day with Barney title card Closing #End Credits #Barney Introduction #S'Mores (Campfire Sing-Along) #Barney is Our Dinosaur (Our Friend Barney) #Swimming, Swimming (A Day at the Beach) #Six Little Ducks (The Backyard Show) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Three Wishes) #Snacking on Healthy Food (Let's Be Healthy) #Elves' Rap (Waiting for Santa) #If All the Raindrops (Barney Goes to School) #Video Audition promo #The Lyons Group logo (1988) 1992 Opening #FBI Warning Screen #Barney and the Backyard Gang intro (1990 version) #A Breezy Day with Barney title card Closing #End Credits #The Lyons Group logo (1988) 1996 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Barney's Once Upon a Time trailer #Please Stay Tuned bumper (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney and the Backyard Gang intro (1990 version) #A Breezy Day with Barney title card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Fun and Games trailer #Barney's Talent Show trailer